


Do What U Like

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: Take That Are The Inspiration [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you can do what you like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What U Like

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Do What U Like  
> Year: 1991  
> Album: Take That and Party

So you can do what you like (do what you like)  
No need to ask me (do what you like)  
Do what you like (do what you like)  
No need to tell me (do what you like)

Yeah, what he said *points to radio which is playing 'Do What U Like’* I can do what I like, there is no-one who can me. Well expect the Doctor, but he doesn't know I'm alive at the moment; therefore I am free to do what I like! There's no-one else who can stop me!

I think I'm old enough to know that I can do whatever I please. The Doctor obviously doesn't know that. He wants everything to be done his way and no-one else wants it done like that. Well, not that I know off. I bet he's corrupted someone into thinking that he is the good guy, when in actual fact he was the one who destroyed our planet! He's a bloody killer! He's killed millions more than me (I think)!

Next time I see that man I am going to get him once and for all!

I can do what I like! And that is what I want! I want to be free!

So you can do what you like (do what you like)  
No need to ask me (do what you like)  
Do what you like (do what you like)  
No need to tell me (do what you like)


End file.
